LAISSES ALLER TON CHAGRIN
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: Songfic sur la mort d'Itachi et comment Sasuke va aider Naruto à faire le deuil de son amour perdu. Je vous préviens c'est pas du tout dans le même style que mes OS précédents c'est triste voir même déprimant. POV principal sasuke.


**Titre : **Laisses aller ton chagrin

**auteur : **Tsunade senpuu

**Résumé :** Songfic sur la mort d'Itachi et comment Sasuke va aider Naruto à faire le deuil de son amour perdu. Je vous préviens c'est pas du tout dans le même style que mes OS précédents c'est triste voir même déprimant. POV principal sasuke.

**Spoils :** fortement probable vu que j'ai lu les scans et je regarde l'animé

**Pairing**: Ita /naru sous entendu

**Infos diverses et variées :** Tout d'abord cet OS est un cadeau pour demander pardon à mes chers (es) lecteurs (trices) pour mon retard dans les Kage de Konoha, il montre mon état d'esprit actuelle c'est pas la grande joie. Et puis je voulais aussi faire cet OS pour une chose dont j'ai rêvé dans Naruto que Itachi soit enterré à Konoha.

Première chanson : Tu n'es plus là Amel Bent

www . youtube watch ? v = 6xQXRkCIfPE

deuxième chanson : Ne retiens pas tes larmes Amel Bent

www . youtube watch ? v = yba8EPVWmgg

**LAISSES ALLER TON CHAGRIN**

Je soupire blasé en regardant les ninjas de Konoha courir partout dans le village, il sont paniqués, ils cherchent le sauveur de notre monde : Naruto. Ne vous trompez pas je ne suis pas insensible et je ne fiche pas de ce qui pourrait arriver à mon meilleur ami, mais je sais qu'il ne crains rien après tout qui serais assez suicidaire pour s'attaquer à lui vu son niveau et puis si ça arrive il ne feras qu'une bouchée du pauvre malheureux qui s'en seras pris à lui. Je crois juste qu'il a besoin de respirer un peu, c'est vrai depuis que je suis revenu au village après la quatrième grande guerre ils sont toujours sur son dos à l'admirer comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde ninja.

Je ne suis pas jaloux de l'admiration qu'on lui porte il la mérite même si je préférerais me faire arracher la langue plutôt que de lui avouer, mais je crois que parfois il trouve ça un peu lourd à supporter même si c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu et que ça rattrape toutes ces années où les gens lui crachais leur haine de Kyubi. Pff comme si il était responsable de ça je pense pas qu'il ai demandé à l'avoir dans le bide ce maudit renard même si aujourd'hui ils sont copains comme perso je pense qu'il est parti faire un petit tour pour avoir la paix, après tout il faut bien qu'il est pris un petit peu de son parrain Jiraya, et il a pris le côté je suis un ermite qui parcourt les routes, ça vaut mieux que le côté pervers.

Un nouveau soupir m'échappe quand je repense à l'autre mystère qui me prend la tête en ce moment, quand je suis revenu à Konoha j'ai au préalable récupérer le corps d'Itachi pour l'enterrer ici, mais je ne l'ai pas fait dans le cimetière du village ni dans celui Uchiwa, je n'aurais pas supporté que mon frère repose au même endroit que ceux qui on ordonné la mort de mon clan et je ne voyais pas non plus lui donner pour dernière demeure la tombe à côté de celle de mes parents, alors je l'ai enterré dans la clairière où il aimait s'entraîner,c'était son refuge.

Et depuis quelques temps je trouve des kunaïs gravés plantés sur sa tombe. Le premier m'a mis dans une rage folle il y avait le nuage symbole de l'akatsuki gravé dessus, j'ai pris ça comme un insulte, maintenant je me demande qui est l'auteur de ces kunaïs, car quand j'ai vu les autres j'ai compris que c'était une forme d'hommage car ils ont tous des symboles qui retracent l'histoire de mon frère : mon mangekyou sharigan sur une face et son mangekyou sharigan sur l'autre face, un autre avais le symbole de konoha entrelacé avec l'éventail Uchiwa et le dernier représentais mon mangekyou sharigan éternel. L'auteur de ses offrandes, car se ont bien des offrandes en mémoire d'Itachi, est forcément une personne qui connaît son histoire la vraie pas l'officielle qui fait de lui un déserteur psychopathe.

On n'est pas nombreux à être au courant que ceux qui était avec moi à l'enterrement : Tsunade Kakashi Le capitaine Yamato et Naruto. Il y a aussi les vieux conseillers mais je doute qu'ils aient eu de soudain remords, vu comment ils ont tapé une crise quand le cinquième leur a annoncé que j'étais réintégré au village, d'ailleurs j'ai même pas eu a les trucider pour les faire taire c'est Naruto qui s'est énervé le premier et je dois avouer que même à moi il m'a froid dans le dos, quand il leur a dit texto de fermer leur gueule et qu'il ne les laisserais pas me sacrifier comme ils ont sacrifié mon clan et Itachi. Je l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de rage j'ai cru qu'il allait les égorger et eux aussi car ils n'ont plus rien objecté à mon retour et ils ont même démissionné de leur fonction pour déménager je ne sais où. Ils ont du se dire que ce n'était pas bon pour eux si ils avaient aussi le jinchuuriki de Kyubi qui en voulait à leurs vies.

A propos de Naruto son attitude lors de l'enterrement m'a touché, il avait vraiment l'air triste ce jour là, il s'est recueilli sur la tombe avant de partir sans un mot et quand je l'ai retrouvé ce soir là il était sur le toit de son appartement à regarder les étoiles et il n'a desserrer les dents que pour me dire que si Kakashi Yamato et lui était au courant c'est parce que Obito leur avait révéler la vérité peu de temps avant que je tue Danzo. Et il avait encore ce regard qu'il a depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'aime pas ce regard morne, l'étincelle joyeuse qu'il avait depuis l'enfance a disparu, ces yeux qui m'ont toujours fait pensé aux ciel d'été sont maintenant voilés des nuages de la tristesse. En y réfléchissant bien il avait déjà cette tristesse en lui avant la guerre quand je l'ai vu après m'être battu avec Danzo.

Je me relève du toit où je suis installé et je m'apprête à partir quand Tsunade apparaît et me demande où je vais, elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement inquiète pour son protégé.

« - Je vais me recueillir sur la tombe d'Itachi Hokage-sama. Mais vous devriez pas plutôt être à la recherche de Naruto comme le reste du village ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Naruto je sais où il est et Kakashi n'est pas loin de lui, donc il est en sécurité, par contre si ça ne te dérange pas je vais t'accompagner. »

Elle a un sourire triste quand elle me répond, alors je hausse les épaules pour lui montrer qu'elle fait comme elle veut. Et nous nous allons côte à côte à la clairière où repose mon frère, arrivé à proximité je vois Kakashi qui est installé dans un arbre pour un fois il ne lis pas son torchon porno mais il veille sur la silhouette orange qui est à genoux devant la stèle et soudain je comprend pourquoi Tsunade a voulu m'accompagner, mais ce que je ne comprend c'est pourquoi Naruto est là. Alors j'écoute la conversation entre mon hokage et mon senseï. Mais je n'obtiendrais de réponse que quand j'entendrais la voix de Naruto s'élever, elle douce et claire si différente de sa manière habituelle de parler en criant, il chante et dans sa voix toutes ses émotions ressortent.

**Où est l'épaule sur laquelle je me reposais**  
**La présence chaude que mon corps aimait serrer**  
**Où est passée la voix qui répondait à mes questions**  
**L'autre moitié de moi sans qui je perdais la raison**

**Quand le jour me réveille **  
**Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats**  
**Le vide est le même tu n'es plus là**  
**Dans mon demi sommeil, je respire **  
**Mais je sais que je ne vis pas **  
**Plus rien n'est pareil **  
**Quand tu n'es plus là **

**Je ne suis plus sûr de ce qui nous est arrivé**  
**J'y pense tous les jours j'ai même peur d'accepter**  
**J'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste**  
**Effacé tes erreurs, oublié tes promesses**

**Quand le jour me réveille **  
**Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats**  
**Le vide est le même tu n'es plus là**  
**Dans le monde de mes sommeils, je respire **  
**Mais je sais que je ne vis pas **  
**Plus rien n'est pareil **  
**Quand tu n'es plus là**

**Quand le jour me réveille **  
**Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats**  
**Le vide est le même tu n'es plus là**  
**Dans le monde de mes sommeils, je respire **  
**Mais je sais que je ne vis pas **  
**Plus rien n'est pareil **  
**Quand tu n'es plus là**

**Quand le jour me réveille **  
**Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats**  
**Le vide est le même tu n'es plus là**  
**Dans le monde de mes sommeils, je respire **  
**Mais je sais que je ne vis pas **  
**Plus rien n'est pareil **  
**Quand tu n'es plus là**

**Quand le jour me réveille **  
**Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats**  
**Le vide est le même tu n'es plus là**  
**Dans le monde de mes sommeils, je respire **  
**Mais je sais que je n'vis pas **  
**Plus rien n'est pareil **  
**Quand tu n'es plus là**

Et là je comprend toute l'horreur de ce que j'ai fait et mes jambes lâchent, je n'ai pas seulement tuer mon frère j'ai aussi détruit mon frère de cœur, car j'ai tué l'homme qu'il aimait. Et je me rappelle les toutes dernières paroles de mon frère après qu'il n'est dit que c'était la dernière fois il a rajouté « pardon de t'abandonner kitsune je t'aime ». Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris mais maintenant je sais Itachi et Naruto était ensemble. Je regarde Tsunade et elle a encore le même sourire triste et elle m'explique :

« -On a su qu'après la guerre que Naruto et ton frère étaient ensemble, et on l'a su car Naru a eu du mal a se remettre de ses blessures Kyubi était trop faible pour le guérir. La fièvre et la douleur l'on fait délirer et il appelait ton frère. Il n'y a que Kakashi et moi qui sommes au courant et on arrive pas à l'aider, mais je sais que toi tu pourras vous avez toujours ce lien que rien ne peut détruire.

-Comment je pourrais l'aider c'est moi qui est tué Itachi il doit me haïr.

-Non il ne te hais car il sait que c'était la volonté d'Itachi de mourir de ta main. »

Je me relève et je sais ce que j'ai a faire, pour toi grand frère que tu sois fier de moi et aussi pour lui qui ne m'a jamais abandonné malgré tout les horreurs que j'ai faite, je me rapproche doucement de mon coéquipier recroquevillé autour de sa douleur et je chante pour lui.

**Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau**  
**Quelques mots sur ton piano**  
**C'est fini**  
**C'est toute une vie**  
**Qui s'assombrit**

**Je l'ai vu dans ton regard**  
**J'ai senti ton désespoir**  
**A quoi bon**  
**Faire semblant**  
**D'y croire**

**{Refrain:}**  
**Ne retiens pas tes larmes**  
**Laisses aller ton chagrin**  
**C'est une page qui se tourne**  
**Et tu n'y peux rien**  
**Ne retiens pas tes larmes**  
**Pleurer ça fait du bien**  
**Et si tu as de la peine**  
**souviens-toi**** que je t'aime**  
**Je ne serais jamais loin**

**Tu t'accroches à ton passé**  
**Comme si tout s'était figé**  
**Aujourd'hui**  
**Il faut s'aider**  
**Abandonner**  
**La douleur qui s'installe**  
**Cette absence qui fait si mal**  
**N'aie pas peur**  
**Écoutes ton cœur**

**{au Refrain}**

**Ne retiens pas tes larmes**  
**Laisse aller ton chagrin**  
**Si tu as de la peine**  
**Souviens-toi que je t'aime**  
**Je ne serais jamais loin**

Naruto s'est tourné vers moi dès les premières paroles et quand j'ai fini de chanter, les larmes ont commencé a couler mais se ont des larmes qui le libère et je n'ai pu que le prendre dans mes bras pour apaiser ses sanglots, il a pleurer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'il s'endorme. A ce moment là je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai ramené chez lui.

Quand je suis passer devant Tsunade et Kakashi ils m'ont remercier mais je ne mérite pas ses remerciements, car je suis la cause de son malheur et rien ne pourra racheter mes fautes, la seule chose que je peux faire maintenant c'est être là pour lui comme il a toujours été là pour moi et l'empêcher de sombrer.

FIN


End file.
